Fix-It Felix Junior
"...and it is my job to fix what Ralph wrecks!" :―Felix summing up his role in his game Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the tritagonist in the 2012 Annie Award-winning Disney animated film'' Wreck-It Ralph'' Official Disney Bio Felix is the very popular star of Fix-It Felix Jr. and Niceland’s hammer-wielding maintenance man who’s beloved by all. When he is not busy fixin’ all of Ralph's wreckin’, this gold-medal-winning good guy is being showered with kisses, praise and pies from his tenants. Hardwired for niceness, anything other than being “The Good Guy” just doesn’t compute. Background Fix-It Felix, Jr. is the hero and the titular character of the arcade game, Fix-It Felix, Jr., where he saves an apartment building, and its inhabitants, from being destroyed by a hulking man named Wreck-It Ralph. To everyone in Niceland, the town within the game, Felix is the poster boy for goodness. Felix himself is very polite and kind to everyone he meets, even Ralph. According to Ralph at the beginning of the film, Felix's magic hammer was given to him by his father, Fix-It Felix, Sr. The hammer has the ability to fix any and everything, and can even heal an injured character. Personality Felix is a cheery, lovable, kind-hearted hero. He brings joy to the Nicelanders by fixing their apartment windows whenever Ralph destroys them. As a result, he is often given praises, pies, and has celebrations thrown in his honor. During the celebrations, Felix is shown to be a gregarious person. He doesn't treat Ralph as badly as the Nicelanders do and even seems to be a bit sympathetic for him. When Ralph tires of his role as the villain and abandons his game, Felix is courageous enough to take responsibility and risk his life for his game by searching for him. Felix is good right down to his core. He never swears and has a charm about him that reminds you that he was made to be a hero of the 80's. Felix speaks with a southern accent and is constantly heard using various phrases such as "Oh my land!" and "Jiminy, jaminy!", mostly when something shocking or amazing occurs. Appearence Felix is a diminutive man with fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue plumbers outfit with a white undershirt, and golden boots and gloves that match his golden hammer. His cap is also blue and has his initials detailed onto it. Like the other characters from the film, Felix's appearances, mostly clothing, changed throughout character development from wearing overalls to modern plumbers uniform. At first (and it was shown in one of the presentations of the movie's development), he was to wear a yellow shirt with rolled up sleeves and a sightly different utility belt. However, it changed into a blue short-sleeved shirt with a name tag on it and the belt's appearance changed as well. His facial expressions and hair style are also very similar to his own voice actor's, Jack McBrayer. Allies 1. Mayor Gene 2. Nicelanders 3. Sgt. Calhoun (Fix-It Felix Junior's married love interest) 4. Wreck-It Ralph (acuatility) 5. Vanellope Von Schweetz 6. Q*bert 7. Bancy McMouser (in Bancy's Crossover Adventures) 8. Bonkers D. Bobcat (in Bonkers D. Bobcat's Crossover Adventures) 9. Michael Igafo-Te'o (when Fix-It Felix and the other toons enter the real world) 10. Phineas Flynn (Same as above with Bancy's Crossover Adventures) 11. Ferb Fletcher (Same as above with Bancy's Crossover Adventures) 12. Cuddlebunny (Bancy's Claymation Counterpart) 13. Big Green 14. Mr. Bleu Rodent 15. Mickey Mouse 16. Mike Patterson 17. Clarence "Fat Rat" McMouser 18. Jaq 19. Plushie McMouser (The Skinny Twin Brother of Clarence "Fat Rat" McMouser) 20. Gus (Jaq's Friend) 21. Kim Possible 22. Ron Stoppable 23. Toby Ratwaller (when Toby is not in "Prank" mode) 24. Minnie Mouse (Mickey's Girlfriend) Enemies #Cy-Bugs (the terrors of the "Hero's Duty" video game) #Turbo (originally disguised as King Candy) #Wreck-It Ralph (during gaming hours) #Sour Bill (formerly) #Dr. Drakken (also known as Drew Lipsky) #Toby Ratwaller (when Toby is pranking Fix-It Felix) #Candace Flynn-Fletcher (when Candace kicks Fix-It Felix in the seat of his jeans) #Shego (Dr. Drakken's right-hand sidekick) #Peg-Leg Pete (Mickey Mouse's Enemy (also known as "Black Pete")) #Rudy Tabootie (when Rudy is using Cartoon Logic to prank Fix-It Felix (e.g., flattening Fix-It Felix with a Steamroller or a Safe, Clobbering Fix-It Felix on The Head with an OLD-TIME Cartoon Mallet, Dropping a Piano on Fix-It Felix to flatten him and Flattening Fix-It Felix thru a Wringer) Trivia According to the Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios, Fix-It Felix, Jr. was originally going to have 4-fingered hands like in the pre-development sketches but it was decided that Felix is to be given 5-fingered hands in order to keep the 4-fingered hands of characters like Vanellope and the other Racers of the "Suger Rush" video game. Gallery Here's A Gallery of The Best of Fix-It Felix, Jr. including Fan Art created by Jose-Ramiro and Michael Igafo-Te'o as two of the character's #1 fans. Fix-It_Felix_Junior_Color_Model_ROUGH_DRAFT.jpg|An Example of a ROUGH Color Model Sketch of Fix-It Felix Junior as drawn by one of the staff members of Walt Disney Animation Studios. Flattened_Fix-it_Felix_Junior_by_Jose_Ramiro.jpg|A Very Funny Crossover where Fix-It Felix, Jr. gets his when he is now flat as a pancake after is hit with Mabel Pines' remote-controlled ACME safe and Everyone was stunned except Bonkers D Bobcat is about to help Felix restore his shape! (Drawn by Jose-Ramiro) Fix-It Felix Junior in Bancy Form.jpg|Fix-It Felix Junior Fan Art created on Autodesk Sketchbook Express by American Samoan-Caucasian Animation Hobbyist Michael Igafo-Te'o using his very own Mac OS X Laptop. Bancy_Comic_Strip_-_Issue_010_-_Caught_on_16mm.jpg|A Bancy Comic Strip where Fix-It Felix, Jr. does a "wild take" when he is face-to-face with a sneaky Toby Ratwaller as that scene was caught on 16mm Motion Picture Film by Cuddlebunny (drawn on MS Paint by Michael Igafo-Te'o using a Windows Vista PC) BancyTOON_Fan_Art_by_Other_Animation_Fans_001.jpg|"Hey! It's That Voice!!" -- by Jesse J. Barboza (Also Known As "jbwarner86") Category:Michael's Favorite Articles Category:DisneyToon Superstars